Losing Love
by bl789
Summary: Keigo is cheating on me, I just know it, what else could I do but go undercover... AtobexJirou and Jirou with the surprise other guy. And more Jirou pairings.


Disclaimer; I don't own anything what so ever.

Do enjoy.

It's so obvious in our school that Atobe Keigo and I are dating, since our first year to now, well actually were. I loved everything about him, his personality, his looks, everything, specially his lower body. I gave my virginity to him, all of it. And by the way, it was amazing. I had always thought that he was the most amazing guy ever to sleep with, and it was true. And when I had told that to Gakuto he had denied it and said that it was that Oshitari guy, the new kid.

Maybe it was at first, but when I had started dating Keigo and slept with him all the time I had actually done it for love; I had fallen in love with him. But when I found out that he was cheating on me, and still sleeping with me, I started losing that love, and then started doing it for pleasure, ignoring the fact that Keigo was doing the same as me. Who he was cheating me with and how I found out, I discovered all of that the same day, and by the way the guy wasn't so bad, I also slept with him. I still remember that day, it was fun and yet shocking; it was by the end of our second year of Middle school.

At that time Keigo and I didn't go on dates much at all like in our first year, especially on Mondays. Every Monday as soon as practice ended, he left. It had been going on like that since the end of our first year. I ignored it at first and continued to go on like before. Summer vacation of our first year came, and as it did our fun loving dates of before, became endless nights of sex. But as I said before, except on Mondays, for some reason he always used the same excuse all the time; that he was too busy, and so we never saw each other much on Mondays. It started to drive me crazy being ignored by him, and I mean, I kind of started to believe Gakuto about Oshitari being a better boyfriend than Atobe, yet I kind of left alone, after all my love for him changed. But I started getting used to it as time went on.

In the beginning of our second year, I had noticed that Shishido was dating the new club member Ootori Choutarou. At that same time, Atobe had started to ignore me not only on Mondays but also on the weekends. And as that happened, I also started spending more time with my other friends, and the love I had left for him started to disappear even more. And I kind of got the hunch that he was dating someone else other than me and I was right. But as I said before because I didn't love him as much as before I didn't care as much, but I didn't just want to leave him either at all, maybe I had gotten a little to attach to him, or maybe I couldn't leave that amazing sex he provided.

Then, one day as we started getting closer to January, I called him, actually his house since he had his phone off. His butler answered the phone and told me that 'Atobe-sama' was going out. And I just happened to remember that it was Saturday, and since he had started to ignore me on Saturdays too he was of course bound to be busy.

I was quite disappointed, not at being Saturday, but the fact that I had actually looked forward to the date. I went to Gakuto's house after, where everyone else was, they were having a little party, of course they weren't expecting me, they had known about our date, well I told them. Gakuto and Shishido were loud, as always, and mad at Atobe, for leaving me planted. Then Oshitari just came up with a plan that everyone, 'cept me, liked. He said that I should follow him and discover who he was cheating me with, even though I knew that he himself knew who it was and wasn't going to tell me, and I was pretty sure everyone didn't know that Oshitari knew that, or else they'll torture him to tell them, or that he knew that I knew. But I actually agreed with the plan, maybe it'll work, I thought.

With the help of the guys, I left the house with a blue mini skirt and a red crop shirt, with and unzip blue sweat shirt, which was all for teen girls, the weird thing was that they all belonged to Gakuto himself and of course fake bobs. Oshitari did my makeup, which fitted with what I was wearing, and made me question if he had done that before. With some more accessories, from Gakuto, I left the house as a cute sweet girl, with long blond hair, and a pink cute bike, and sunglasses. And I could swear I looked older than my age.

I rode to Atobe's mansion, and just in time, his limo was getting out, and he was on it. I hid by the thick green bushes that adorned his house as I saw the black limo drive off, I waited till his ride was off view, but I made sure I knew where he had turned the corner. I got on the bike, which was also Gakuto's, and started riding toward the corner they had turned. The street he was driving by was full of cars, but I never lost track of Atobe's ride. Even though it was normal to ride a bike by there, it was so embarrassing doing it with the way I was dress. I wasn't technically embarrassed of how I was dress, if not about how guys saw me.

I knew I looked pretty, but I didn't think I looked that good for guys to actually whistle at me, but then again, I was dressed as a girl. It may have also been the fact that I was wearing the blue mini skirt, which showed a lot of skin or just the fact that the fake bobs were really huge, or maybe just because I actually looked like an actual girl, a cute on at that and hot if I do say so myself, and the bobs.

I stopped pedaling when I noticed that the limo stopped, and Atobe got out. Weird. The neighborhood didn't seem that clean or rich like, and one thing I know is that Atobe ain't the type to come to this kind of places just like that. He never even came to my neighborhood, saying that 'it' wasn't worthy of him stepping on it. Now what I wondered what in the world was he doing there. As soon as I saw the limo start up again to leave, I hid. For if the limousine was gone, Atobe would have a clear view, and see me standing there, but I didn't think he'll recognize me, but I still hid. Next thing I knew Atobe was walking through the street, to another neighborhood.

I followed Atobe, and then he stopped in front of a big door, and I saw him going in, that led to a state, no bigger than Atobe's own, but not so small either. I wondered if the person he was meeting was inside, it had to be. The door closed, leaving the bicycle by the wall, with some moves that Gakuto taught me I was able to jump to the other side of the wall and was inside the campus [1], I wasn't thinking at that moment, for if I was I could have just read the family name by the front door before jumping, and killed my curiosity and had found out who the person was. But I didn't. I hid by the bushes and looked around, it was full of houses, and it seemed to be one of those states that held a dojo in it, just that I didn't know the family residing in it. I spotted Atobe walking through one of those bridges with water flowing under it, and he walked around a house, I immediately followed him. It took me some short minutes to get find him, after all I had to hid from being seeing.

I found the western style house [2] Atobe went in; luckily for me he left the screen door open. I peered inside, ?!, and god, I took the most unexpected surprise ever. Atobe was actually kissing another guy, well I knew that was going to happen, but not just any guy, it was the guy who defeated Tezuka in the national finals, Sanada Genichirouh-san. I was shock, and the only way I could show that was by opening my mouth like an idiot and watching.

I heard steps coming my way, which brought me back from my paralyze state, I didn't know what to do, so I quickly hid under the wood floor, far enough for the person to not see me, it was hard, after all my chest was way bigger. From where I was hidden, I could tell it was a maid who was there talking to Sanada. A few minutes passed, of her asking if the young master needed anything, I could tell she was refereeing to Sanada, since I was pretty sure Atobe was hiding or else the woman would have screamed in ecstasy, she left. As soon as he troublesome maid left, or so that's what Atobe called her, they continued making out, or else what would those moaning sound be from.

I slowly rolled over the ground deeper onto the house and darker; the only light was coming from the room which just right on top of me, the cracks from the wooden floor being together being the only way the light was able to get to me, and in which wasn't much. As I rolled I noticed that my wig had fallen off and my clothes were dirty, I rolled far enough to be just beneath the two hot bodies.

I looked up, and through the cracks I could see naked skin, and silver hair, it was Atobe. I cover my eyes as soon as they met Sanada's. God, my heart was beating so much, especially when he was fucking Atobe from the back, our eyes could've meet at any moment but they didn't. I actually didn't think the Sanada Genichirouh, the emperor of Rikkai Dai would be capable of sleeping with some other guy, after all he was dating Yukimura Seiichi- san.

It was over an hour later that I was hiding under the house, in which I had fallen asleep and I awoken, that the two boys were done; Atobe seemed to have a pretty good stamina. I had fallen asleep around 3 minutes after they started having sex, and I wonder why no one else heard them, 'cause they were pretty loud, actually Atobe was loud. I was half asleep, but I still heard them talk about their next date, that of course being tomorrow, they were meeting at a hotel. When Atobe was gone, I tried to get up, and bumped my head it hurt and it seemed I was loud enough, for Sanada-san soon enough peeked from the cracks upstairs and started talking.

"Are you from Hyotei?" he asked looking at me through what he could through the cracks.

I nodded, but I doubted he saw my movement.

"Come out" I hesitated, but did so. I rolled out of there, and was glad to finally see sunshine. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my clothes but failed; I knew Gakuto was going to kill me that I dirtied his clothes, I looked at Sanada. I wondered if he recognized me from their practice, me coming to cheer for Marui-san all the time.

I noticed he was staring at me and then I realized that I was dressed as the opposite gender and quickly turned around.

There was a short silence, when he finally spoke, "Hey get inside here, get clean up."

I shook my head, "No thanks" I replied, "I'll be going home now" I said that but didn't move.

"Aren't you Jirou Akutawaga?" I heard steps coming toward me, I nodded.

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, "Why are you here?" he questioned me, "Where you following Atobe?"

I didn't respond, it could mean trouble. Our attention was soon directed to the main screen door of Sanada's room, it had been open. It was another boy, one I didn't recognize.

"May I help you brother?" Sanada asked, apparently the boy was his older brother whose gazed was piercing through me. He was there to bring Atobe and Sanada tea, from his mother. But since Atobe was gone, Sanada invited me to drink tea, I accepted. Not because I wanted, but the moment he noticed my chest, his gaze said everything, he had placed the tea on the tea table on the room and ran to me, placing his hand around my shoulders. He started complementing me, how cute I looked but I was pretty sure he was looking below my neck.

After Sanada kicked him out of the room, he gave me a change of clothes which I shyly accepted. I wasn't acting like myself; I never do in front of people I don't know. But somehow, what I wanted was to try Sanada, sleep with him I mean. I wanted to know why Atobe chose him; he must be good if he kept returning to him. It was simple human curiosity, maybe. I came out of the bathroom in loosely clothes. Sanada's clothes didn't fit me at all. In a bag, given by Sanada, I had stored all the things I had been wearing, the wig, which I picked from the ground, included.

"So are you really Jirou Akutawaga?" Sanada spoke again as I sat down on the cushion by the small tea table, "'cause you were…"

He was interrupted, "You're right" I gave in and decided to tell him, "I was following Atobe, and that was my disguise."

"Why?" he asked me, drinking from his tea.

I'm not the type of person that gets mad that easily, but this made me really mad. Pretending that he didn't know why. He stole my boyfriend from me, I lost cool.

"You're asking me why?" I'm pretty sure that of his eyes had a special ability to see a person's aura, I'm sure mine would have been red. "How about you tell me why you're cheating on Yukimura-san yourself?" he choked on his drink.

"I'm taking it as you're the Hyotei member that's dating Atobe. Sorry about that he never told me."

That made more sense, we kept talking and I found out that Atobe did mention he was dating someone from Hyotei, but never said who. It was getting late and I needed to get home, I kind of actually felt sorry of getting mad at him, that I had forgotten my curiosity, but I had made another terrible mistake, maybe had forgotten that smile he had smiled at me before when he was having sex with Atobe, because when I was about to leave he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me against the wall. I had found out all he had said was a stupid lie he had some up with. I should have felt mad and angry when he did that but actually I kind of like it, and return the kiss he was giving at that moment.

My curiosity return. I placed my arms around his neck and moaned at his touched. He was much taller than me, so he had to crouch a little for him to be able to kiss me like that. He took my shirt off and my pants too. I felt so aroused, his touch was a little rough and his voice was so hot and that aroused me a lot, and so did his touch in my lower parts. God, if I had thought that sex with Atobe was good, than this was better. He was way bigger than Atobe, and way more experienced, no wonder Atobe returned to him, and it so made sense that Yukimura-san dated him.

"I gotta go." I announced once we were done, and once I cleaned myself off.

"Alright" he smirked at me, "hey return once in a while, you're pretty good down there."

I blushed, but I didn't deny him and I did in fact returned to him, for a long time. I returned Gakuto everything he lent me, and he did in fact get mad at me. Even though the guys asked me to tell thme what had happen, I never told them anything, enough I was pretty sure that Oshitari knew what had happen.

Atobe wasn't the happiest boyfriend ever when I too stopped ignoring him, and that made the regulars curious. But that didn't change the fact that we were still having sex every other night, or that Atobe kept sleeping with Sanada.

By the middle of our third year Atobe found about me and Sanada and so we decided to break up, not that I was sad. Sanada and I also ended by the way; actually we ended it after we had sex, rough, good sex. And for some reason Yukimura never found out, about Sanada and me, or Atobe and Sanada. But you know I never stopped with the sex thing, sleeping with them so much actually made me into a sex fiend you can say, because I have been sleeping with so many other guys. Most of them I picked up, actually they picked me up, and the others are from any other schools. I first started with Seigaku, sleeping with their tensai, and then others. The kite guy from Higa wasn't so bad either. And the Rikkai members I could grab were as good in bed as they were in tennis, but I still thought that Sanada was the best.

'Today then" I sent the text.

"Hey Jirou! Hurry up" Gakuto called me.

I looked up, from my text conversation with Fuji, to Gakuto he was with Oshitari. I grinned; I looked at Oshitari's butt. Mmm…I wonder if Oshitari is as good as Gakuto said he was.

"Coming!" I ran to catch up with them with my usual casual personality.

You have to admit, Gakuto jumps pretty high.

I technically don't know what they are call, but you get the idea.

SH*T and once again I couldn't describe the p*rn. If someone thinks they can so it go on ahead (I have no idea why I asked that)

I hoped you guys enjoy.


End file.
